The present invention relates broadly to an apparatus that can be adapted for use as a vacuum or blower to collect or remove grass clippings or other debris around patios, pools, driveways, walkways, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to an attachment for conventional filament line trimmers which converts the conventional trimmer into an apparatus for removal of the grass clippings generated during the trimming operation.
Filament line trimmers are well known in the art and many such trimmers are presently commercially available from various manufacturers. Generally, a conventional filament line trimmer includes an electric motor or gas engine that rotatably drives a filament line at a relatively high rate of speed to cut grass and in particular to trim about the edges of swimming pools, patios, driveways and walkways, for example. The conventional line trimmer typically includes a spool of cutting filament which is attached to the shaft of the rotating electric motor or gas engine.
Prior to the present invention, there existed no adequate and efficient means of collection or removal of the grass clippings generated by the trimmer. Essentially, the clipping may be left dispersed on the patio or walkway etc. and create an unsightly appearance. After the trimming operation, prior to the present invention, one had to manually sweep the clippings away or elect to leave the clippings where they were deposited.
The present invention therefore provides a simple and convenient apparatus for collection of unsightly clippings and debris deposited by a filament line trimmer. In particular the present invention encompasses an attachment which converts the filament line trimmer into either a vacuum or blower device that can in the vacuum mode simply collect and bag the clippings and debris, or in the blower mode of operation can drive the clippings away from their dispersed location or blow the clippings to a central pile where they then can be collected for disposal thereof. Therefore, the unsightly appearance left by clippings generated by operation of a filament line trimmer is eliminated and the necessary operator time to collect and remove the clippings is significantly reduced.